This invention relates to the field of fishing. More particularly, permanently attachable or detachable clips are provided for securing the two sections of a fishing rod together in a parallel configuration.
Fishing has been known for thousands of years. Over time, advancements have been made to the fishing rod field. For example, earlier rods consisted only of a pole, line and hook. Modern innovations have included reels, sophisticated hooks and lures, and different types of fishing line. Attempts have even been made to light a fishing rod using fiber optic materials.
In order to transport most fishing rods, it is convenient to separate the rods into half sections. The half sections may then be folded together to reduce the overall length of the rod by one-half One of the problems encountered in taking the rod apart and storing it is that the fishing line, eyelets, reel and fishing rod sections themselves often become entangled and are difficult to separate and reattach. It is an object of this invention to provide a means for keeping the two sections of the fishing rod separate. It is a further object of this invention to maintain the parallel relationship of the two fishing rod sections so as to keep the fishing line from becoming tangled.
Fishing rods are produced by a number of manufacturers. It may be advantageous to provide a complete fishing rod having clip sections that are completely removable or permanently attached to the rod prior to purchase to enable the purchaser to disassemble the rod and attach the two sections of the rod together in parallel fashion using pre-market, completely removable or permanently attachable clips. It is another object of this invention to provide a pre-market rod having completely removable or permanently attached clips which allow the two halves of the rod to be kept in parallel orientation for transportation or storage.
Many fishing rods have already been purchased and used by consumers. These fishing rods also may be separated into two halves, but would not have the pre-market fishing rod clips attached. Another object of this invention is to provide fishing rod clips which may be readily and permanently attached to the fishing rod by an after-market purchaser. A variation of this after-market fishing rod clip would include a detachable version. It is a still further object of this invention to provide after-market fishing rod clips which may be attached to a fishing rod to secure the two sections of the rod together in a parallel orientation. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the below described Specification.
A fishing rod clip is presented which may either be permanently or detachably attached to the handle section of the fishing rod. Normally, two such clips will be required for attaching purposes. Since a fishing rod is tapered, the handle end of the rod will normally have a larger tapered cross-section than the free end of the rod. A plurality of attaching clips is attached to the handle portion of the rod. The upper portion of the attaching clips has inwardly biased horseshoe-shaped clips adapted to receive the free end section of the fishing rod once it is detached from the handle section. When the free end section is inserted into the attaching clips, the handle end and free end sections of the fishing rod are held together in parallel orientation. The detachable embodiment of the clip has a lower, inwardly biased, horseshoe-shaped clip adapted to receive the handle portion of the rod.